For You
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Si no puedes ser mío aquí, lo serás en el infierno.


**Disclaimer: K project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Inconscientemente se buscaban, desesperados por ver una vez más la mirada del otro. Ninguno lo admitía, pero tampoco tenían problemas por ello, estaban bien con simplemente pelear si podían verse y saber que nada le pasó al contrario, de hecho, si tenían alguna herida, no querían que fuera de otra persona que no fueran Saruhiko y Misaki respectivamente. Se observaron una vez más antes de asentar un golpe a cada uno, obviamente ninguno llegó a ser alcanzado.

—¡Estás perdiendo facultades, Misaki!

La espada chocó con el monopatín.

—¡Cállate, mono traidor!

—Me aburres cada vez más, Misaki.

Mentía, se notaba a leguas, él jamás podría aburrirse de Misaki, fue el único ser humano que pudo entenderle y a la vez uno que lo dañó hasta la saciedad. Quería hacerlo llorar, deseaba herirlo y que el único que pudiera ayudarlo era él, Saruhiko. El hecho de pensar en su espesa sangre emanando del cuerpo de su pelirrojo ex _amigo_ lo hacía feliz, porque si acababa muerto, él sería el único testigo de ello, por lo que sólo y exclusivamente Saruhiko, le guste o no a Misaki, sería con quien pasaría sus últimos minutos de vida, porque el traidor no lo ayudaría llevándolo a que lo curen ¿verdad?

Estuvo tan distraído en sus pensamientos que finalmente fue golpeado, cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

—¡Oye, mono! ¿¡En qué mierda estás pensando!? ¡Tómate algo en serio por una vez en tu vida! —dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba tirado.

Estaba seguro que le golpearía aprovechando que estaba tumbado, sin embargo, pudo ver su mano extendida con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. No quería tomarla, pero su cuerpo hizo lo contrario. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, en cierta forma la anhelaba y quería más, pero nuevamente no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía derecho a tomar esa mano y la tomó por mero impulso.

—Pudiste haberme golpeado —susurró mientras era ayudado a ponerse en pie.

—Quiero ganar de forma justa, mono —aclaró, soltando su agarre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, por primera vez desde que se separaron había sonreído, aunque no fuera una sonrisa amable, era una competitiva que igualmente era... magnífica.

El miembro del clan azul chasqueó su lengua.

—Siempre he odiado eso de ti, Misaki —dijo, apartando su azulada mirada de los intensos ojos verdes de su rival.

—Tenías que...

Un disparo, un cuerpo cayendo y sangre fluyendo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par.

—¡Idiota, te dije que disparáramos a la vez!

Buscó con desesperación de donde venía esa voz hasta que pudo encontrar a esos desgraciados encima de un edificio apuntándolo con sus armas. Se trataban de miembros del clan verde. Iban a disparar de nuevo, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo. Iba a perseguirlos, pero por razones desconocidas huyeron como los cobardes que son. Cayó de rodillas, estaba destrozado. Vio como Misaki trataba de levantarse, mas sus esfuerzos lo único que hacían era que saliera más sangre de la que ya salía. Pedir ayuda estaba descartado, a esas horas de la madrugada no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Ahora estaba realmente solo.

Si tan solo no hubieran salido a pelear por su cuenta esto jamás habría pasado, pero sus ganas de verlo eran inmensas comparado con su propia seguridad. Se acercó a su cuerpo y trató de levantarlo, no obstante, ya era tarde para ir a un hospital. En un lapsus de tiempo tan lamentable había perdido la suficiente sangre como para no poder moverse nunca más. Sus ojos avellana que siempre estuvieron llenos de vida ahora estaban vacíos.

—Misaki... ¡Misaki! ¡Tus bromas siempre han sido lo mejor! —chilló entre risas descontroladas.

Sacó su espada la cual guardó cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie raro a su alrededor y fue acercándola poco a poco a su propio cuello, cortando algunos cabellos en el proceso.

—Oye, Misaki, ¿te parece gracioso hacerle esto a tu _amigo_?

Un leve corte en su cuello hizo aparición al momento de aplicar un poco de fuerza para luego quitar la espada de ese lugar y llevarla a su estómago.

—Si no puedes ser mío aquí, lo serás en el infierno.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de clavarse el arma en dicho lugar.


End file.
